


Brother Mine

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: The Brothers Johns [1]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Science Fiction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Brian Johns are more than mercs, more than brothers... they're lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how this happened, I’m really not. Something very new for me. Obvious incest warning and some explicit content. If that’s not your thing, hit the back button and blame my gaggle of beta readers for encouraging me!

_“Children of the same family, the same blood, with the same first associations and habits, have some means of enjoyment in their power, which no subsequent connections can supply...”  --Jane Austen, ‘Mansfield Park’_

“And that’s another 200k for the Johns brothers,” Billy spoke as they got on board their small aircraft.

Brian came behind him and chuckled.  “I know how we could spend it,” he remarked, having to hit the door controls with a little extra force than needed for them to work.

“Oh no,” he replied, plopping down into the pilot chair to prep for take-off.  “We are _not_ discussing this again.  There is _nothing_ wrong with my baby.”  Billy loved his ship, and his younger brother never let up about how it was “old and beat up.”

As though to prove his point, Brian walked up with a broken piece of piping belonging to the AC unit and raised a brow.  “If you say so,” he snarked.  Billy grumbled and muttered various insults under his breath and Brian bent over the back of the chair.  “You love me brother dear.”  It would have been an innocent tease between normal siblings, but Brian’s tone had a sexual lilt to it and it didn’t skip his elder brother’s attention.

Billy didn’t reply though, rather jerking the chair to shake Brian off as he cleared his throat.  “Prepped for take-off.  Go get strapped in.”

“Yes sir,” Brian answered, giving a mock salute.  Billy swung his arm around to give him a quick smack on the rear that had his brother yelping.  “Jackass.”

“You know it.”  Johns smirked, firing the engines.  

When he heard the telltale click of his brother getting situated he took off, setting them on course back to Lupus V.  It was the place they lived when not on the move, where they rented an apartment.  They had moved out of the home they grew up in the same time they left their father’s merc crew to strike out on their own.  Boss hadn’t been happy about it, but he’d gotten over it- just like he’d got over them leaving to join the Marines.  That’s how it always was though- where one went, the other was sure to follow.

“So,” Brian began, unstrapping himself and walking up to the cockpit area.  “What’s next?”

Billy shrugged.  “I have the system scanning open bounties in the Guild listings.  See if anything good pops up.”  After the first few jumps, the brothers had agreed to take only high paying bounties, which also meant high risk.  To them, it wasn’t worth a 50,000 UD payday to get out of bed.  Not when they could get hundreds of thousands of credits in one hit.  Plus, they were much more fun.  An adrenaline rush was all part of the job.

Adrenaline.  Yeah, they had plenty of that going when they’d picked up this last guy.  Brian had almost been shot, and Billy had put the convict down- probably harder than necessary, but no one messed with his baby brother.  Not that he’d say that out loud when Brian was in range as it had been pointed out he was only a year younger and neither were babies anymore.  Still, it was the point of the matter- no one messed with a Johns.

Spinning the chair around once they were on auto pilot, Billy found himself face to face with Brian.  And he was grinning impishly.  Billy knew that look and groaned.  “ _Now_?  Seriously?”  He stood, Brian’s fingers hooking into his bulletproof vest and tugging him towards their cot.  “Can’t wait till we have a nice comfy bed at home?”  The cot, while a custom larger than average, was still a military style cot.  Not the most comfortable, but it did the job.

Brian shook his head.  “Stop bitchin’ and actin’ like you don’t want this.”

“Damnit, Bri,” he grumbled, grabbing onto his brother’s vest and starting at the straps.  “When did you get to be such a seductive little minx, hmm?” he teased.

Brian chuckled, pulling off Billy’s vest and letting his brother pull off his own in turn.  His fingers slid up under the thin cotton shirt and he smiled at the elder.  “Pretty sure you taught me.”

“That I did,” Billy replied softly, closing the distance and pressing his lips to the other’s.  It was soft and tender, filled with love.  Brian wrapped his arms around him, only pulling him closer.  It was much different than the post-capture high, which was fast and furious and rough.  This was slow and sensual and reconnecting.

As clothes were shed and skin revealed, Billy took the time to appreciate the similarities and differences between them.  Their builds were both lean muscle and athletic, and their bone structure spoke of shared genes.  Granted Billy had a sharper jaw and Brian got their mother’s cheekbones, but they were both beautiful men and neither minded admitting it.

Billy hooked his fingers into blonde locks, pulling a bit to angle Brian’s head back to allow access to his neck.  He loved Brian’s longer curls and thought they flattered him.  Billy’s own dirty blonde curls were tighter and kept shorter.  As he licked up his throat, the younger moaned, causing Billy to smile.

“Stop teasing,” Brian complained.

“Who’s teasing?”  Billy’s voice was husky and full of sex, something that drove his brother crazy with want.  Sure enough, he felt Brian pressing against him and he let go of the hold on his hair so the younger could look at him.  Bright ocean blue eyes met deep grey-blue.

The siblings said nothing else while they stripped the rest of their clothing, tossing it aside.  They ended up on the cot, Billy draped over his brother.  He looked at Brian with a type of reverence, something that happened from time to time.  His one hand traveled down Brian’s side, and he leaned down to kiss him softly.

“Love you, Bri,” he whispered.

The other smiled softly.  “Love you too Billy-boy.”  The elder scoffed at the childhood nickname, but he had no chance to snark back as Brian surged upward to kiss him.  As Brian wrapped him into his embrace, their bodies drew flush together, fitting like perfect pieces in a puzzle.

It had always been like this, as long as either could remember.  Sharing a room growing up was nothing uncommon for siblings, though sharing a bed may have been a bit strange.  They each had one of their own, but on more nights than not one of them would crawl in with the other.  It became so normal that the siblings actually preferred the feeling of the other there to being alone.  As they grew, their twin beds became a bit cramped for two, so they simply shoved the beds together.

They were boys and eventually became _teen_ boys.  With that came certain new urges and experimentation.  They had overheard the other a few times, alone in the bedroom or in the shower.  It was different though when faced with it up close and personal.  The night that Brian had rolled over, arm slung over Billy’s waist, with a certain _interest_ pressed up against his thigh had changed everything.

They knew their father suspected that their relationship wasn’t exactly normal- after all, brothers were often close, though rarely so joined at the hip as them- but he’d never confronted them on it.  Perhaps he’d just never thought it had gone so far.  Brian and Billy themselves had never seen the issue in it, and it had been a sore spot for Brian especially who wanted to be public about their shared love like any other couple.  Billy knew that others wouldn’t understand though, and as long as they had remained home or in a place that people knew they were siblings, Billy had to protect his brother.

It was times like these that had been Billy’s most happiest growing up, the moments alone with his brother where he could show him just how much he meant to him, just how much he loved him.  Billy started to kiss along the other’s neck, down to his collarbone, murmuring affirmations as he went.  Brian melted under the attention, whispering back the same feelings of love.

“Please,” Brian pleaded, pressing up into him.  It had been far too long since they had made love- had sex in the heat of the moment, yes, but not made love.  He carded fingers through dirty blonde hair, his brother’s locks surprisingly as soft as his own though it looked wiry.  “Need you right now.”

Billy would never deny his brother anything, and nodded.  He grabbed the lubricant that sat on the recessed shelving, putting some on his fingers.  They both took turns bottoming, though admittedly Brian was the one in that position most often.  Not that you’d hear the younger complaining.  If anything, he preferred to be the center of his brother’s attentions, though he was not a passive party by far.

As Billy slipped a finger inside of him, he leaned down and captured his lips.  Slow and methodically he stretched Brian, adding fingers and preparing him.  Billy crooked his fingers just right, smiling at the gasp it caused.  Pushing back, Brian moaned, “Come on.  I’m more than ready.”

Smirking, Billy hovered over him.  “You know I never want to hurt you.”  He captured Brian’s lips to cut off the usual protests he knew were coming.  

Distracted, Brian barely whined as fingers were removed.  It was quickly replaced by something else though.  Billy slowly pressed his erection past the entrance to Brian’s core.  Once he felt the give he hesitated, being sure his brother was alright, but the cheeky brat only thrust down and pushed Billy further in causing them both to moan.

“Little shit,” Billy ground out, and he felt as much as heard Brian’s light laughter.  The elder didn’t resist as Brian grabbed his ass, using it as leverage to push Billy in deeper.  When he was in to the hilt, Brian groaned, falling back to the bed.

“You said it,” the dirty blonde snarked through a moan of his own.  He could feel Brian’s muscles fluttering around him and had to take a few deep breaths to center himself.  Billy wanted to make things last, though he knew it wouldn’t be as long as they both really desired- it had just been too long since they’d done anything and they both needed release.

“Move already,” Brian grunted out, rolling his hips with a purpose.

“Pushy bottom.”  All the same, the elder pressed down on him, starting a gentle rhythm that had them both building a slow, burning flame of pleasure inside them.

When Brian’s prostate was brushed, he felt the electrical thrum through his body and gasped softly.  Billy smirked, knowing that noise all too well and rolled his hips in the same manner.  He wanted to hear his brother again and again, and only increased his efforts as Brian’s moans rose in volume.  “Please, Billy,” he whimpered.

Wrapping his fingers around the younger’s leaking member, Billy twisted and pulled in a rhythm that matched his thrusts.  It wasn’t long until Brian succumbed to his growing lust and spilled his seed all over the other’s hand, crying his brother’s name.

Thrusting a few more times, Billy leaned down and clamped his teeth down on the column of his brother’s neck as he fell into oblivion as well.  They were both breathing heavy and Billy tried not to let himself collapse onto the form below him.  Marking his brother brought out the possessive side of him, and Billy smirked as he licked his fingers clean, knowing Brian was tracking his movements.

Pulling out gently, he wrapped Brian up in his arms, rolling them onto their sides.  The younger smiled, snuggling in close, nose burrowing into Billy’s neck.  “We should probably get cleaned up,” the elder mentioned reasonably, though he made no move to do just that.

Nodding, Brian admitted, “Probably right.”  He only squeezed tighter to Billy though.  “But don’t wanna move.”

Smiling softly, Billy nuzzled into blonde curls.  “Me either.”  He kissed Brian’s temple.  “Love you, Bri,” he murmured, fingers carding through his hair.

Grinning, Brian replied, “Love you too Billy.”  He hooked their legs together and Billy locked his arm around Brian’s waist.

Theirs was an odd relationship, but that didn’t make it any less powerful or real.  They would do anything for each other, would suffer to see the other happy, would die if it meant the other would live…  If that wasn’t love, then they weren’t sure what was, nor did they want to.  To them, this was true love, and nothing would pull them apart.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
